Un amor inesperado
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Un año despues de que su corazon fuese roto, Hermione decide regresar a su hogar. ¿Porque sus barreras son destrozadas al ver al que antes fuese su prometido? Cuando Harry le hace una propuesta inesperada ¡Que es lo peor que podria ocurrir?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenece Rowling a excepción de algunos de mi autoria.**

**Dedicado a Soleil nuñez, la que me ayudo en algunas cosillas como acentos y palabras ortográficas. Nena hoy me anime a publicarlo**

**PD: basado en un libro: una unión irresistible de Jessica Hart.**

_**Prologo**_

Las campanas suenan a lo lejos, la gente con sonrisillas alegres y vestidos delicados de coctel y de traje, aquellos que únicamente se utilizan para ocasiones especiales. La iglesia estaba adornada con flores de las más delicadas con aromas suaves que envolvían a los presentes en un ambiente cálido, lleno de esperanzas y buenos deseos.

El párroco se encontraba vestido adecuadamente para celebrar el evento que se llevaría acabo dentro de unos cuantos minutos, una pareja se comprometía ante todo el público sentado en las bancas de la iglesia y ante Dios.

Un nervioso novio parado frente al altar, sonreía a sus padres que estaban sentados a su izquierda, su madre tan altiva y elegante como siempre apenas podía contener sus lágrimas. Su padre revisaba su _Smartphone_ en busca de una anomalía, había dejado su empresa al mando de su cuñado, en el cual no confiaba ni la mísera gota de agua que había en todo el edificio.

A la derecha estaban sentados los familiares de su futura esposa, que se encontraba en la entrada junto a su padre. Sin que se diera cuenta sus labios se ondularon en una gran sonrisa, todos los nervios desaparecieron al verla, tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco inmaculado, asemejando un ángel caído del cielo.

La novia sonrió, haciéndola ver aún más radiante y fue sin duda la sonrisa más feliz que las personas dentro de la iglesia hubiesen visto. Sin embargo el hombre que la esperaba frente al altar luciendo dichoso no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la dama de honor que se asemejaba más a una hermosa estatua sosteniendo fuertemente el ramo de la novia que a una mujer de carne y hueso.

Él sonrió tristemente hacia ella, logrando que la mujer desviara la mirada hacia otro punto de la iglesia, por su pensamiento sólo pasó una dolorosa palabra: "Perdóname".

Sintió una mano delicada posarse en el suya, volteó la vista hacia donde estaba su futuro suegro que le sonreía feliz por casarse con su hija, la cual apretaba su mano nerviosa.

—Cuídala muchacho—dijo el hombre mirándolo seriamente—. Cuídala con tu vida, te dejo mí más preciado tesoro para ti— antes de irse, lo vio directamente a los ojos marcando una amenaza en ellos que no le pasó desapercibida, una sensación espeluznante le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sonrió nerviosamente hasta donde su suegro estaba, regresó su mirada hacia su futura esposa, sus ojos detectaron a la bella mujer que sonreía, delicadamente alzó el velo que le impedía verla directamente, sus ojos se encontraron.

La novia no pudo evitar susurrarle un "te amo", que él respondió de igual forma. Y así frente a frente la ceremonia inició para regocijo de los presentes.

En un breve instante la novia desvió la vista a su dama de honor, su confidente, su hermana mayor. Aunque era el día más feliz de su vida no pudo evitar sentirse triste al verla a ella parada a un lado con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba llorando de felicidad, porque su hermana menor se casaba, sin embargo ella conocía la verdad, esas gotas cristalinas eran las lágrimas que ella no pudo evitar soltar cuando se vieron directamente a los ojos: castaño vs castaño, sin duda herencia de su padre.

Sin poder evitarlo sólo moviendo sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido susurró: —Lo siento.

Su hermana mayor desvió sus ojos hacia las flores mientras el llanto humedecía sus mejillas. Una mano limpió delicadamente su rostro, alzó su vista hacia su futuro esposo, encontrando en él una sonrisa más su mirada reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por ella, con ese simple gesto supo que él era el hombre de su vida.

Los dos novios sin poder evitarlo miraron hacia la dama de honor que respiraba profundamente tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Ambos sólo tenían un pensamiento para ella: "Perdóname, fue inevitable".

La ceremonia religiosa terminó, una pareja de recién casados se besaban delicadamente a las afueras de la iglesia, los aplausos comenzaron, todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, todos menos uno de ellos que triste se alejaba del lugar para empezar su vida de nuevo lejos de todo. De esa felicidad que debía ser de ella.

Hermione Granger corrió lo más que pudo alejándose de su hermana Ginny, y de su nuevo cuñado Draco, los cuales le destrozaron sus sueños, su vida, su alegría. Ellos se robaron lo que ella fue en antaño, ellos culpables, ella culpable… todos inocentes…

El amor es un sentimiento que no se controla y sin querer ese amor era el culpable de que no pudiera desearles felicidad a esa pareja que emprendía una nueva vida de casados.

**Hola!**

**Esta historia es una nueva locura que estoy empezando, lo tenia hace tiempo guardado, pero no me animaba a subirlo hasta hoy. **

**Espero les haya gustado **

**¿Merece Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenece Rowling a excepción de algunos de mi autoria.**

**Dedicado a Soleil nuñez, la que me ayudo en algunas cosillas como acentos y palabras ortográficas.**

**PD: basado en un libro: una unión irresistible de Jessica Hart.**

CAPITULO 1

Harry Potter se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo, ese día el calor era demasiado. Vestido a la usanza de un vaquero, se quito el sombrero que traía puesto para cubrirse del sol, por un momento ventilándose, rápidamente del bolso que cargaba descorcho una botella de fría agua, suspiró satisfecho por lo menos ahora ya no estaba sediento.

Se bajó a toda prisa de la troca, volteó su mirada hacia los verdes pastizales de su rancho, por ahora todo salía a la perfección dentro de poco el calor se vería aminorado por las torrenciales lluvias. Su piel morena curtida por el sol se veía más oscura que antes, su cabello negro azabache era un revoltijo de hebras antaño cuando más pequeño su madre se preocupaba en peinarlo, sin embargo por mas jabón, que le pusieran su cabello nunca se dejaba domar, aspecto que a él le gustaba pues su cabello reflejaba su personalidad

A lo lejos vio una silueta que se acercaba a toda prisa, Harry esperó pacientemente a que el jinete se acercara a donde él estaba. Saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras el hombre desmontaba de un hermoso pura sangre, un caballo de color negro azabache

—Harry—habló el jinete que estaba vestido como cualquier ranchero botas de piel, pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa escocesa. Bajó su sombrero con elegancia.

Harry ocultó una sonrisa de burla al ver a su primo.

— ¿Que paso Max? ¿Qué te trae por acá?—preguntó alegremente.

—Oh nada, sólo venia a pasear ¡ah que esta bonito el día!—señaló Max. A lo lejos se podían ver los verdes pastizales, elevó su mirada hacia el cielo sin nubes y con sol más candente que el desierto.

—Ya enserio Max—demandó—, ¿qué es lo que te trae por acá? Tú eres un chico de ciudad, no tienes nada más que hacer por aquí—entrecerró su mirada enfocando a su primo que de repente se mostraba nervioso—. A menos que…

—¿A menos que?— inquirió el muchacho de 18 Años, hijo de Sirius y Arabella Black. Era tan guapo como su padre lo fue a su edad, con el cabello negro azulado perfectamente peinado y sus ojos azules grisáceos como un rio bravo.

Y como lo dijo Harry "chico de ciudad", nada más dos meses cada año llegaba a visitar a la familia Potter siempre obligado por su padre que por cierto no era de la ciudad. Sirius Black fue el mejor vaquero del estado de Texas junto a James Potter, pero por su esposa había tenido que cambiar algunas cosas, sin embargo su ruta de escape era visitar su tan adorado rancho, el cual era el mejor de la región

—A menos que…—sonrió Harry maliciosamente a su primo, rodeándolo mientras Max evitaba con todas sus fuerzas temblar—No hicieras los deberes en el establo y escapaste para que tu padre no te encuentre ¿o me equivoco?—musitó en un pequeño susurro que si no fuera por que conocía bien a su primo diría que le leyó la mente.

—No…—la voz de Max se le fue por unos instantes hasta que recuperó el habla—No como crees—sonrió nerviosamente a su primo que entrecerró los ojos más no dijo nada, dándose media vuelta subió a la troca y empezó la marcha de nuevo.

Max se quedó parado viendo a Harry alejarse, dio media vuelta y subió de nuevo a su caballo, antes de retirarse escucho el grito de su primo.

—¡No puedes esconderte recuerda que Sirius Black conoce este rancho como la palma de su mano!

Ante semejante advertencia, Max espoleó el caballo y salió disparado en sentido contrario al de su primo, en dirección a los establos.

Después de una larga jornada en los pastizales, supervisar las crías del ganado, alimentar a las gallinas y verificar que el cerco de los toros estuviese en buenas condiciones. Harry terminaba su trabajo por ese día, aunque al verificar las balas de paja que se encontraban a un costado suspiró, tenia que hacerlo, era ya la tercera vez que lo dejaba para después, sabría que si no lo hacia ahora que el sol estaba por ocultarse no lo haría nunca.

Con toda la calma del mundo, bajaba las balas de paja dejándolo frente al establo, era ya la tercera fila que terminaba faltaba una más y se iría hacia su casa donde le esperaba una rica cena preparada por las delicadas manos de su madre y un rico café recién hecho.

Sin embargo un movimiento que captó sus ojos le hizo detenerse en su labor, a lo lejos el crepúsculo le permitió ver la silueta de una mujer que se acercaba.

—Hola—escucho una dulce voz, automáticamente sonrió.

—Hola—contestó al saludo, acercándose a la mujer y encerrándola entre sus brazos—.No te esperaba.

La chica aún en brazos sonrió respirando el perfume de almizcle y menta que recorría siempre a su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

—Decidí venir a última hora.

—Oh ya veo ¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?—preguntó separándola levemente de sus brazos y viéndola directamente a sus ojos castaños.

—No lo se—respondió al ver los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de su mejor amigo—.Tal vez sólo el fin de semana.

—Pues me alegro de verte—sonrió cálidamente mientras ella se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos—. ¿Estas bien?

—Si—contestó Hermione.

Los brazos de Harry eran increíblemente consoladores. Ella estaba segura que en ningún otro abrazo se sentiría cálida, confortada, protegida y segura, pensaba que un día deberían embotellarlos para acompañarla en los momentos más difíciles. Un solo abrazo de él y sabia que de ahora en adelante todo saldría bien

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—suspiró Harry.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —repuso con una sonrisa, mirando a su mejor amigo, ignorando el comentario anterior.

— ¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá? —inquirió de nuevo.

La mujer se separó ligeramente de aquellos brazos, desvió su mirada hacia unos troncos, recordando que tiempo atrás ellos se sentaban en ese tronco a conversar. Sus pláticas lograban extenderse hasta altas horas de la noche, siendo ambos regañados por la bondadosa Lily Potter.

Harry al ver a Hermione mirando los troncos con una suave sonrisa, alargó su mano y la llevó en dirección a ese lugar. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y con eso él supo que había un problema

—Mamá me habló hace dos días pidiendo que venga. Se supone que al estar cerca el cumpleaños de mi hermana debería estar presente, además que ha pasado un año—sonrió irónicamente mientras jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosa—.Un año que no estoy presente en las celebraciones familiares y es hora de que yo tenga contacto con mi "cuñado"—Harry exhaló sabia lo que venia—Ja como si antes no hubiese tenido contacto con él.

—Entonces ellos van a venir también—curioso ladeó su rostro mientras veía la silueta de su amiga que con la luna llena que alumbraba el lugar, lucía magníficamente. Cómo no recordar a esa chiquilla de coletas y pantalones vaqueros, como no recordar sus peleas de quién se subía a Bucbeack, sus apuestas de quién llegaba al rio primero. Cómo no recordar a esa mujer que un año y medio atrás llegó a ese mismo lugar con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

— _¡Harry! ¡Harry!_

_El mencionado levantó su vista de su trabajo, tallar el regalo para su madre le estaba costando millones de ampollas, dolores de muñecas y cortaduras en los dedos, más valía la pena al vislumbrar la sonrisa de su madre._

_Vio la silueta de una mujer correr a toda prisa donde se encontraba, al achicar más sus ojos y verla bien se sorprendió, ella nunca iba para esas fechas al rancho. Sonrió levemente al ver que casi tropieza en su loca carrera. A un metro de distancia vio su vestimenta, su cabello castaño rizado siempre alborotado, ahora era sujetado por una improvisada coleta que dejaba varios mechones sueltos. _

_Sus ojos cafés tenían un brillo inusual, sus mejillas estaba arreboladas a causa del candente sol y su vestido rosado parecía flotar mientras se acercaba ¿un momento su vestido rosado? Hermione nunca utilizaba vestidos y mucho menos de color rosado, es más ella odiaba ese color._

— _¡Oh Harry! —de repente unos delicados brazos le apretaban el cuello con fuerza_—. _Estoy tan feliz—continuó hablando mientras Harry trataba de recuperar el aire que su amiga le impidió obtener por unos segundos._

—_Hermione pero ¿qué…? _—_la pregunta que quiso formular quedó en el aire mientras ella empezaba con su monologo._

—_En serio estoy feliz, alegre. Oh dios siento que vuelo con el aire—el joven la vio interrogante alzando una ceja por las palabras que ella decía—. ¡Ay Harry estoy hablando del amor!—le dijo ella al ver su rostro de confusión, interrogación y diversión._

—_¿Amor?—cuestionó riendo al verla dando vueltas. La mujer sin dudarlo jaló a Harry, y como una pequeña niña empezaron a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, hasta terminar rendidos en el pasto riendo a grandes carcajadas._

—_Hermione ¿qué te sucedió?_

_La castaña riendo le contó que en la ciudad conoció al hombre de sus sueños, al príncipe azul de su cuento de hadas. El ingeniero Malfoy la había conquistado cuando en su trabajo fue a buscar unos documentos. ella como recepcionista de agencias de viaje, no lo había visto, Malfoy estaba molesto pues los documentos eran de suma urgencia, al principio al conocerlo con su carácter arrogante y su manera despiadada, sarcástica y cruel de hablar, lo odió, sin embargo no pudo evitar ver lo guapo que era—en esa parte del relato Harry negó con la cabeza, su amiga nunca cambiaria—.Días después llegó para pedirle perdón, ella lo aceptó, sólo que no aceptó su taza de café._

_Aunque el ingeniero era muy insistente, ella siempre se negaba pero al final y gracias a que un presunto ladrón le quiso quitar su dinero, Malfoy consiguió la ansiada cita. Tenían algunas cosas en común, y de eso habían pasado 6 meses._

—_Y si son seis meses novios ¿por qué me lo cuentas hasta ahora?_

—_Ay Harry todavía no llego a la parte más emocionante—la castaña tomó un gran respiro, cerró los ojos y con una gran sonrisa exclamó:— ¡Me propuso matrimonio!_

_Harry la vio sorprendido, la sonrisa que portaba por unos momento flaqueó sin embargo eso no le impidió sonreír alegre al ver la felicidad de su mejor amiga_

— _¡Felicidades coletas!— dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga que con fingida molestia._

_Hermione estaba tan feliz como nunca antes Harry la hubiese visto, le relató su pedida de matrimonio _—_que por cierto se realizó en un lujoso restaurante_—_, aunque por un momento ella interrumpió lo dicho ya que se esperaba la pedida de mano de otra forma, más sonrió, suspirando dijo que los cuentos de hadas no siempre se hacen realidad al cien por ciento._

—_Algo no esta bien Hermione—señaló mientras veía a la chica morderse su labio inferior_—. _¿Qué es? Cuéntamelo._

—_Te preguntaras por que vine en estas fechas _—_Harry asintió—, pues bien, vine a buscar a Ginny, ya sabes que quiere continuar con sus estudios en comunicación… en la ciudad. _

_Harry desvió la mirada de su amiga, la castaña al ver la acción de él, agarró su mano dándole un leve apretón_

—_-No es tu culpa Harry—susurró._

—_-No, no lo es sólo que…olvídalo._

—_Harry yo…_

—_No Hermione déjalo, estoy bien—sonrió levemente tratando de confortar a su amiga que lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiró._

— _¿Y por qué te preocupa eso?—preguntó Harry regresando a la conversación anterior._

—_Bueno, desde hace dos meses Draco vive conmigo y aunque me ha propuesto matrimonio, no conoce a mis padres ni yo a los suyos, y pues Ginny va a venir a vivir conmigo y no se cómo decírselo._

—_Sólo se lo dices y ya—opinó al ver a la chica de nuevo nerviosa._

—_No es tan fácil Harry—exclamó mientras veía al horizonte._

—_No importa, sólo se feliz, coletas—espetó mientras sonreía y la abrazaba de nuevo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio acostados mirando las estrellas._

—_Gracias Harry—murmuró Hermione._

_Desde ese día no volvió a tener noticias de su amiga, sin embargo meses después llegó de nuevo al rancho sólo que esta vez su semblante estaba decaído y su sonrisa no se encontraba, vistiendo unos vaqueros, y una camisa blanca. En su vista se vislumbraba una tristeza infinita._

—_Se va a casar Harry—fue lo único que dijo cuando llegó con él._

_Potter sólo la abrazó con fuerzas y ella lloró desconsolada. Entre medio de hipidos ella le contó que el ingeniero Malfoy contraía nupcias con su hermana Ginevra Granger. Sus padres sabían de esa unión y los de Malfoy estaban de acuerdo con ello._

_Le relató cómo ellos se enamoraron a sus espaldas, se echó la culpa por ello pues a su hermanita sólo le dijo que Malfoy era su novio, no su prometido y durante la estancia de ella, la castaña guardaba el anillo entre sus ropas pues aún tenía que contarles a sus padres. Malfoy tampoco la reconoció como su prometida y ella tonta e ilusa pensó que lo hacia porque la protegía y quería aguardar hasta comunicárselos a ambas familias. _

_Un mes antes de la fecha de la boda, ella se percato de la verdad: Draco y Ginny se amaban, lo vio en la mirada de ambos. Valientemente entregó el anillo y a las dos semanas ante todos los periódicos se anunciaba el compromiso de las familias Malfoy-Granger._

_Harry en ese instante quería tomar un avión e ir hasta la búsqueda de ese despreciable que jugó con los sentimientos de su amiga, sin embargo ella se lo impidió._

Y ahora un año después de esa boda regresaba de nuevo, un año en el cual nunca supo sobre ella, evitaba las fiestas navideñas, las de cumpleaños hasta evitaba venir de vacaciones alegando mucho trabajo

Por lo visto Molly Granger, había convencido a su hija mayor a estar en el cumpleaños de su hermana. Así era Molly, jugaba con las emociones de sus hijas chantajeándolas.

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry, me escuchas?—preguntó Hermione sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo

—Eh si, claro ¿decías?—dijo centrando su mirada en el semblante de su amiga que cerró los ojos expresando dolor.

—Ellos llegaran también —afirmó ante la pregunta que el anteriormente le había hecho.

— ¿Qué harás?—indagó atrayéndola de nuevo a sus brazos mientras ella sólo veía el cielo estrellado.

Lo único que había evitado hacer. —Enfrentarlos—respondió bajando su mirada.

— ¿Aún lo amas?—Hermione centró su mirada en su amigo.

—No lo se —reconoció con una triste sonrisa.

El pelinegro sólo asintió con la cabeza viendo el cielo, suspirando se separó de ella y le extendió una mano para que juntos caminaran hacia su casa, la casa de los Potter.

Hermione sólo pudo murmurar: —Te extraño.

Al instante Harry la volvió a atraer en un cálido abrazo, él también la había echado de menos.

* * *

**H/H**

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews en esta historia, lamento no poder actualizar rapido, pero lo que si les aseguro es que las actualizaciones seran cada fin de semana... este fic es para largo y espero les guste **

**Agradezco a las ocho personas que me siguen a los que me tienen en favoritos y a ustedes que tambien leen. **

**nos leemos el proximo fin de semana**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

¡hola buenas noches! lamento la tardanza. se que no tengo perdón pero pues aunque no lo crean esta historia no me llegaba la inspiración hasta ahora.

agradezco a los chicos y chicas que me dejan sus comentarios, a los que me tienen en favoritos y a los que solo leen

**GRACIAS**

ahora bien, los días de actualización definitivas para este fic seran **_a final de m__es_**, siento si se molestan por ello pero tengo mas historias que escribir y a veces no tengo ni tiempo para pensar en varias.

eso aunandoles la vida muggle que tengo que poquito me deja.

ahora dejando de tantas chacharas

aqui el capitulo

Oh, se me olvidaba necesito ayuda, para corregir el titulo del fic, siento que este no concuerda. si pueden ayudarme se los agradeceria muchisimo

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenece Rowling a excepción de algunos de mi autoria.**

**Dedicado a Soleil nuñez**

**PD: basado en un libro: una unión irresistible de Jessica Hart.**

**CAPITULO 2**

En silencio llegaron hasta la hermosa casa de madera de dos pisos, los ladridos de los perros hicieron a Hermione sonreír.

Un cachorro llegó a sus pies sacudiendo su cola con cariño, la castaña se separó de los brazos de Harry agachándose para abrazar al animal negro azabache que inmediatamente le empezó a lamer la cara, haciendo que ella suelta una alegre risa.

Harry veía la escena divertido, aunque extrañamente cuando ella se separó de sus brazos, resintió su ausencia, descubriendo así que no quería que ella se alejara de su lado. Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo cálido rodeándolo, su suave perfume inundando sus sentidos; tenía que reconocer que se sentía raro con respecto a su amiga.

Los ladridos del perro aunado a las risas de Hermione hicieron que las personas salieran de la casa.

Potter se acercó a su amiga y le quito el cachorro de entre sus brazos, logrando que ella bufara molesta.

—Deja a Canuto, Mione, sino ella te odiara —avisó divertido, mientras una niñita de 5 años llegaba corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban y alzando sus brazos le pidió en silencio el cachorro.

Selena Weasley, hija de sus mejores amigos Ronald Weasley y de Luna Lovegood, apretaba al animal con todas sus fuerzas. La niña alzó su vista y la posó en Hermione, la cual le sonrió cálidamente.

La pequeña a causa de la poca luz que alumbraba el lugar no logró reconocerla, hasta que Hermione movió sus manos en un signo de "hola" y de inmediato supo de quién se trataba, no era nadie más que su madrina.

Selena, a pesar de su edad no hablaba, al principio pensaron que ella era muda, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta que ella hablaba sólo lo necesario. Así que la castaña, decidió enseñarle el lenguaje que utilizaban los sordomudos para comunicarse.

Los padres de la niña por supuesto se negaron, sin embargo al ver lo fructífero que era enseñarle aquel lenguaje descubrieron gratamente que le facilitaba el hablar más.

De entre todas las personas que salieron a ver, sólo una pudo reconocer a Hermione. Sonriendo cálidamente bajo los escalones, la abrazó tomándola por sorpresa, logrando que correspondiera torpemente.

Lily Potter, se separó de la mejor amiga de su hijo. —Bienvenida hija.

Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa agradeciendo el gesto, desvió su vista a las personas que se quedaron apostadas en la puerta. Reconociendo entre ellos a la familia Black, a la familia Lupin y sin duda a la familia Weasley-Lovegood.

Todos veían extrañados a la mujer, Harry al notar eso rodó los ojos. —Bienvenida Hermione— manifestó alegremente, en el acto varios gritos de sorpresa y alegría llenaron el lugar.

—Ay Hermione, niña—exclamó una mujer más canosa con un severo moño adornando su cabeza y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cula no podía ser otra que Minerva McGongall.

Hermione no dejó de sonreír en ningun momento pero al ver a la mujer su gesto cobró un deje de melancolía al recordar que Minerva había estado pendiente de la educación de Harry y de ella.

—Pequeña, ¿por qué no avisas?—regañó mientras la apretaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Lo siento Minnie, quería que fuera una sorpresa —respondió disfrutando de aquel estrujón.

Harry desde su lugar veía a su amiga feliz. Suspiró largamente.

_Ojala todo salga bien_.

—Hermione.

Se escuchó una voz gruesa. Sirius Black apareció en el marco de la puerta, tan guapo y varonil como todo un vaquero, la estrechó cálidamente, logrando que ella sonreíra aún más.

—No tan fuerte —pidió conmovida por todas las muestras de afecto, y de repente sintió un tirón en sus piernas la hiceron separarse de su padrino. Teddy Lupin hijo menor de Remus y Dora Lupin estaba fuertemente agarrado de sus piernas mientras la veía agrandando su picara sonrisa.

-—Tita, ¿vinite a jugal conmigo?—preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

La castaña se separó levemente de él, agachándose hasta su altura habló: —Por supuesto Teddy, pero esta vez dejaras que yo me esconda.

El pequeño de 3 años asintió sonriendo ampliamente y alejándose para correr hasta los brazos de su madre.

Ronald y Luna se acercaron al mismo tiempo saludándola mientras ambos veían preocupados el semblante ligeramente decaído de la castaña. La pareja eran los mejores amigos de la castaña después de Harry obviamente. Ellos también estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido hacía casi dos años.

Hermione todavía recordaba la primera vez que había llegado al pueblo, temerosa de no conocer a nadie, su padre se había casado por segunda vez con Molly Prewett, una pelirroja mujer que disfrutaba de las actividades hogareñas, desde preparar la comida casera hasta la costura, siendo su principal hobby enterarse de lo que sucedia con sus vecinos.

Ella no recordaba quién era su madre, ya que a los nueve meses de nacida, Jane Adams la había abandonado junto con su padre, el cual era un hombre que pasaba gran parte de su vida en una oficina, pues era un contador de una industria automotriz.

Sin embargo con lo sucedido, el pobre Nick Granger se vio en la necesidad de cambiar sus costumbres entre ellas, su trabajo.

Más tarde cuando ella había cumplido un año, su padre había conocido a Molly, siendo así que 3 meses después se unieran en matrimonio. Molly siempre había sido una figura materna para Hermione, de hecho la mujer la quería como si ella fuese su hija biológica.

El único defecto que tenia la pelirroja era su inseguridad, por lo mismo chantajeaba emocionalmente a sus hijas, tanto a Hermione como a Ginevra. Molly sabia como jugar con los sentimientos de ambas chicas.

Cuando Hermione cumplió 6 años y Ginny 4, se mudaron de la gran ciudad a un pueblo en Texas. La razón, Molly había heradado una casa, gracias a su tio Frederick, el cual había muerto un mes atrás, al ser Molly su sobrina favorita había decidido dejársela junto con un poco de dinero.

Asi los Granger ocuparon su nuevo hogar, lugar donde la castaña había conocido a Harry, Ron, Luna y Neville, sus eternos amigos de la infancia. Aún recordaba como les gustaba al quinteto escalar arboles, jugar junto a un riachuelo que corría en los laneros del pueblo. Jugar a las escondidas en los inmensos maizales, ayudar en lo que se podía en el rancho de los Potter y escuchar divertidas historias de Don Ojo Loco Moddy, el historiador del pueblo.

Vivió feliz su infancia y su adolescencia, hasta que la madurez y las ganas de superarse la alcanzaron llendose a vivir a la ciudad de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo por falta de dinero no pudo continuar con sus estudios, por lo cual tuvo que buscar un trabajo para sustentar sus gastos. Sus padres querían apoyarla, pero la enfermedad de Nick les costó millones en hospitales, medicinas y cambios en su alimentación, impidieron esa decisión.

La castaña se había dejado llevar por sus recuerdos, tanto así que no se había percatado que todos los integrantes de la familia habían entrado a la casa a disfrutar de una rica cena. Sorprendida volteó a ambos lados percatándose de que la única persona que se encontraba allí era su amigo.

Harry la veía divertido mientras movía sus cejas en una muda pregunta. -— ¿Entramos o prefieres quedarte aquí?

La castaña se ruborizó furiosamente, no sabia lo que sucedía con él.

Potter pasaba por lo mismo, pues su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma extraña cada que su amiga se encontraba cerca, y justo en ese momento tenia la imperiosa necesidad de tocar a su amiga, sentir entre las yemas de sus dedos la piel de su mano, disfrutar del carlocito que se adueñaba de aquel dulce rostro, cubrir sus labios con los suyos, arrebatándole su aliento con un beso furioso.

Sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos, sintiéndose avergonzado de si mismo por pensar así de ella.

— Vamos —dijo tomándola de la mano, jalándola al interior de la casa.

Entre divertidas anécdotas, risas, y mas comida que la normal, la Gran Familia disfruto de una sabrosa cena.

Hermione sonrió alegre, vio nuevamente a esa familia que había extrañado con locura.

Extrañaba los piropos de Max, las peleas infantiles de Lupin y Black, los diferentes puntos de vista que terminaban en discusión con Ron, la comida sabrosa de Lily, las locuras de Luna, Las divertidas anécdotas de Dora y la maternal sonrisa de Minerva (minnie de Cariño)

pero a lo que mas extrañaba era a ese muchacho de pelo negro y a esa rubia pequeña que aun protegía al cachorro.

Sus dos razones fuertes para que ella regresara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, con un sencillo pijama, el cual le permitía cubrirse lo necesario.

Se encontraba recostada, recordando situaciones de su infancia, no podía evitarlo ya que al ver a esa gran familia sus recuerdos se veían inundados de sonrisas.

Adoraba también a su familia, amaba a su padre, amaba a Molly a pesar que esta no fuera su verdadera madre, pero a pesar de lo que le hizo Ginny, la seguía queriendo, eran hermanas

Aun no podía creer que su hermana menor viniera al pueblo, se suponía que Ginny no era el tipo de chica que le gustara los ranchos, a pesar de haber vivido y crecido en uno.

Recordaba a la pequeña pelirroja que se quejaba por todo, desde la comida, el aire, el campo, los animales. Ginny era delicada, femenina y muy sensible. Hermione tuvo que afrontar a temprana edad, situaciones que su hermana nunca aceptaría

Por la misma razón, la castaña aprendió amar el campo, los ranchos, los animales.

No entendía, aun no entiende que le dio por irse a vivir a una ciudad donde se sentía fuera de lugar. Su hogar era el rancho.

—Oh si— recordó Hermione su decisión de irse repercuto en el hecho que quiso alejarse, formar sus propios caminos. Sin embargo aunque empezó a amar la ciudad extrañaba su lugar de origen.

Ahora un año después de ese cruel acontecimiento, regresaba. Pero allí no terminaba todo pues su Ex prometido, ahora cuñado. Llegaba a conocer a su familia formalmente. Hermione suspiro aun era el primer día en el pueblo y todavía faltaba lo peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry Potter se limpio el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo. El alba apenas asomaba de entre los arboles antiquisimos que adornaban el pueblo y su rancho.

Era aun muy temprano, empezó con sus labores. Pero estos se detenían cada cierto tiempo a causa de los recuerdos.

Recordó a Hermione feliz, alegre. Recordó a Ginny Simpatica, hermosa una flor en que apenas brotaba.

Comparo a ambas hermanas, una sencilla, extremadamente alegre, disfrutando del rancho, ayudándolo en lo que podía y la otra hermosa, pero delicada, buscando escapar del pueblo.

Ginny logro su cometido casándose con un hombre rico, extremadamente rico. Ahora ella vivía una vida plena con las riquezas que anhelaba. Cosa que nunca hubiese obtenido si se hubiese casado con el.

No lamentaba haberla amado. Ginny era una chica muy deseada por todos y durante dos años estuvo babeando prácticamente por ella, mostrándose orgulloso de haber obtenido su "amor", exibiendose ante el pueblo, como el único capaz de conquistarla.

Cuan feliz era años atrás, una alegría inmensa se apodero de el cuando ella finalmente le dijo si a su proposición.

Poco iba a saber que Ginny le dejaría plantando el día de la boda y fugado hacia una ciudad, poco iba a saber que ella no le quería como le decía.

Todo era mentira, sus besos, sus te quieros, sus caricias, sus sonrisas.

Ahora años mas tarde comparando a ambas mujeres comprendió que Hermione era una mujer lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar, ver a su hermana casarse con su prometido

años mas tarde, la herida que dejo Ginny en su corazón no dolía, pero latía débilmente hacia una castaña de ojos miel.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos, el sol asomaba con todo su esplendor y el aun en el caballo negro pura sangre.

Su corazón y mente se centraron en una misma cosa

La castaña mejor amiga de nombre Hermione.

* * *

**Gracias por leer nos vemos el viernes 31 de mayo**


End file.
